


The Thrill

by Valdyr



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 1x16 - Rogue Time, M/M, coldflash - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:38:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valdyr/pseuds/Valdyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And if you, or anyone in your ...Rogues' Gallery, goes near any of my friends or family again, I don't care who you tell my identity to; I'm putting you away."<br/>But Snart was not intimidated at all. He was amused. And he grinned as only he could.<br/>"Rogues... Cute."<br/>"There is nothing 'cute' here."<br/>He was so irritated by Snart's behavior. But then, the criminal looked him up and down and up again, raised a brow and responded still amused, with a hint of something else in there:<br/>"I disagree."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thrill

Facing the man who had escaped him before was hard enough as it was. And this was also a criminal who knew his secret identity. But now Snart was just acting like a petulant child, purposefully irritating him. And he was trying to have a serious discussion here. But no, Lenny didn't want to stop. And no, Lenny didn't want to go anywhere else, either.

He huffed. What else could he offer? Snart was being entirely uncooperative! So he tried something else. If niceties wouldn't work, he could still intimidate the villain. He was a metahuman, after all. And Snart was only human. So he got utterly serious and threateningly stepped closer to compliment his warning tone:

"You've seen what I can do. You _know_ that I can stop you. You wanna keep pushing your luck? Go for it! But from here on out, no one else dies."

Snart didn't look very impressed yet, so he tried another technique he'd just thought of and tried to appeal to the man's ego:

"If you're as good as you say you are, you don't have to _kill_ anyone to get what you want."

And unlike the warning, that seemed to work. Snart visibly weighed his argument. Then he suddenly looked him right in the eye and concluded:

"That's true."

Good. He had finally gotten him to agree. But he couldn't leave this place with just stroking the ego of a man who had kidnapped Cisco and tortured his brother with the weapon he had built. So he moved closer still for a final warning:

"And if you, or anyone in your ...Rogues' Gallery, goes near any of my friends or family again, I don't care who you tell my identity to; I'm putting you away."

But Snart was not intimidated at all. He was amused. And he grinned as only he could.

"Rogues... Cute."

"There is nothing 'cute' here."

He was so irritated by Snart's behavior. But then, the criminal looked him up and down and up again, raised a brow and responded still amused, with a hint of something else in there:

"I disagree."

...Wait, had this villain just called _him_ 'cute'?! He had implied it at least.

"I am not cute. I am metahuman. I have superpowers!"

"You're quick. Super!"

And now he mocked him! Barry didn't even realize how Snart enjoyed getting him all flustered.

"I am not just quick! I can outrun a speeding bullet; I can even run up walls, defying gravity! I also happen to heal broken bones within a few hours and I can full-body vibrate. ...Which can break any lock, thief."

"And there I thought you wanted to tell me what a great lover that made you, little vibrator."

"There's no need to get raunchy, Snart."

"Why? You started it ...with all your talk about kidnapping me into your private dungeon."

Now the blush he had suppressed upon noticing the ambiguity of saying he could vibrate came back full force and colored him as red as his suit.

"That's not how I said it. Or meant it."

"A certain pipes _blowing_ applicant of my 'Rogues Gallery' described it differently."

Pipes..? Hartley?! Well, with his gauntlets destroyed and out of a job for new parts, he might have been looking for a financier of the shady kind in order to get back into his villany shape. But still, nothing had happened. Nothing at all. Beside him having to hide from his friends all around that he had gotten hard in his way too tight flash suit.

But really. How could Hartly just tell him he'd fantasized about bondage with someone in fetish-dress, while he tried to lead the bratty twink to a cell with a completely see-through wall in the front. He had never considered really doing something with, but the simple truth was that he hadn't been with another guy since his return to Central City. And none at all since he'd become the Flash.

He'd tried with Linda, but... That had not exactly worked out. And now he was thinking about sex in his flash suit again. That stupid fabric was so tight, but also so flexible. And only looking at Snart again, he fully understood that his physical reaction to his thoughts was totally obvious.

"I think we got off topic. But I'm not actually gay and even if I was, I don't dig criminals."

"Sooo, we 'got off'?"

"An unfortunate phrasing."

"Maybe. Or maybe you could remember that I do my homework. You've done both."

"I might. But I did my homework, too. I've read your file. You don't like guys."

"Oh, but this is not about orientation, flash-er, this is about the adrenalin. The thrill of holding the fastest creature alive in my grasp. And it's not like I hate how you look. As I said: Cute."

Okay, that was not what he had expected. And it was not at all how he expected this talk to go. Had they really gotten to the point of discussing whether to have sex? ...How had that happened?

"And I said that I don't dig criminals."

"Really? You don't like a bad boy? The allure of the forbidden? A lab-cop and an inmate... That doesn't sound good to you? Come on, we both know that you love the thrill just as much as I do. And you're gonna be boring and go home to your cop daddy like a good little boy? Well, fine then. Goodbye! ...Oh, I don't suppose you'd give me a ride back to town, would you?"

What? No! He actually felt hurt now. As crazy as that must sound, he had kind of liked their talk... bickering? Flirting? Whatever this had been, he didn't want it to just end. And he was _not_ boring. Nor was he to be dismissed.

"No. And just so you know: I don't save people just because of the thrill of the chase."

Snart just raised a brow to display his doubt, but a smile creeped back unto his face. Reverse psychology did always work so nicely. And it wasn't his fault that people always seemed to keep forgetting that he was more than just a random guy with cold gun. He was also a guy with a brain that timed and planned to perfection. And it served him so well. Even facing the Flash.

"You don't?"

"No. But it's not like I hate how it feels."

"Hm. Still feels boring to me, just talking here."

"What would you rather be doing here?"

"I'd rather blink and upon opening my eyes again find you naked so I can take you against one of these lovely trees that stand here like voyeurs in the dark."

He drew a sharp breath at that and for a moment he didn't know what to do. This was a criminal. A terrible man. This was Captain Cold. Who, ironically, was really hot. Like super hot. It might be the bad boy thing, but he also had gorgeous eyes that any lover could lose himself in. And his stature... well, somebody worked out. Or maybe he didn't even need to. And what a scandalous, dirty little secret to keep from all these know-it-alls who always thought they knew what was best for him.

Oh he hated it when Wells and Joe discussed what he should do and nobody deemed it necessary to ask _him_. They only ever fought over which one he'd listen to this time. Well, maybe he didn't want to listen to either of them for once! Just maybe, he was not an avatar for two boys quarreling about the joystick of their game for once. He made his own decisions. And this was something he knew they both would tell him not to do.

Yeah, well. But he liked the idea. It had been ages for him and Snart was hot and offering. He wanted to be selfish and have fun, just once. And it wasn't like anyone would be hurt. He was not required elsewhere, both of them were single and it might even serve to soften the villain. How could anyone really fight someone they'd slept with?

Oh glory, they could even share insider jokes if they faced off again! Yeah, he wanted it. A good ending for their talk. Their deal, really. That had him chuckling to himself. What better way to seal the deal? Like the consummation of a marriage. So he grinned in anticipation:

"What are you staring at? I thought you wanted to blink..."

And Snart laughed, but reined it in quickly and pointedly blinked. Then there was a whoosh. And suddenly there was a weight on him, pressure. He opened his eyes a little disoriented, but found the younger naked, with with back to a tree and his legs around Snart's hips. So that was the weight and pressure. He didn't complain.

He chuckled:"Good boy."

"Says the bad boy."

"Brat."

"Bore."

And his next reply was a kiss, grabbing Barry by his hair to pull him in. He wasn't boring, he... _They_ were the thrill.

 

He kept his hold on Barry with one hand, tugging on the brown strands to make him hiss, and with the other he traced the agile body downwards until could reach under his ass and adjust him. The bark bit into Barry's back and Leonard into his lips, but knew that there would be no evidence. Not with his healing. He had to chase the feeling now.

So he ground himself down against Cold's crotch, begging him to get it out and fill him. To make him feel the intensity he had missed for months without even being aware of it. An intensity he had not felt with Linda, too scared to give himself away. But Snart knew and loved it. He could be true now. And he could show off.

With that in mind, he vibrated his entire body against the other and savored his groan. But then Cold pulled back and he stopped. But he didn't have patience to let the older man stare at him so intently. So he wriggled around, but to no avail.

"What now?!"

"I didn't plan for this when I made to rob the truck."

"I didn't plan for this when I stopped you, either. So what?"

"I mean I didn't think to bring condoms."

"Doesn't matter. Superhealing, remember?"

"Fine. But I didn't think to bring lube, either."

"Uh, once more: Superhealing!"

"You know how much it hurts without?"

"Yeah! Well, no. But I can't run into the next store now, I can't wait that long. Just get in already, please!"

"...I like it when you beg. Maybe on your knees?"

Barry stared at him for half a moment, but got the message and sped them around. One whooshing later, it was Cold who had his back, though still in the parka, against the tree and Barry was on his knees before him, swallowing around his head and then taking his entire cock down his throat to get it ready and wet with constant flicks of his tongue. Cold gasped at the sudden sensations and, for the first time, blessed the particle accelerator for giving him Barry.

Then he noticed the rapid movements that were Barry speed-fingering himself open. He instantly blessed the crooked machine again. Moments later he was wet and Barry open, so he pulled him up, whirled around and shoved him against the tree once more. Finally he could get into that tight heat and chase the thrill as Barry vibrated once more.

He was probably hurting, but he clearly didn't mind it. He also didn't mind the bark chafing his back raw and even bloody in places. It would heal. And the pleasure by far outweighed the pain. But right then and there, he only lived for the moment. And the moment was glorious. Frantic and uncoordinated, but glorious. So glorious he came hard enough to pass out from the rush of electricity that went through his system.

And as his body constricted, all his muscles clenching and unclenching repeatedly, Cold followed him over the edge. At first he didn't even notice that Barry had gone limp, but when he did, he chuckled.

"Tired you out, didn't I?"

But he should get back to his sister and partner now. So he gently laid the boy down on a bed of leaves and covered him with his parka. Against the cold. He grinned to himself. But maybe it was also a bit of a keepsake for the Flash. To remember the thrill. Then he went disappeared into the night and left Barry to wake up alone, but not abandoned, with the smell of Leonard Snart all over him.


End file.
